


The Lost Boys

by ERL33



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Adopted Children, Everybody Lives, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I couldn't watch those boys die again, Kidnapping, Memory Alteration, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERL33/pseuds/ERL33
Summary: The Black God was not one to get angry. Compared to his siblings, he was as calm as a glassy lake. But not when one of those said siblings tried to cross a line that he had most firmly set in place centuries ago. And when he was angry, he made it very well known to the sibling that crossed him. Or to the whole world, if necessary…





	1. Deals With The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> And here I go with another fix it... I really can't help myself. But every time I read this part of Trickster's Queen, I bawl like a baby. So I saved them. And since I've re-read both the book and this fic so many times, I figured I'd share it in case any one else's heart needs a break.
> 
> Please leave any comments or (constructive) criticism as I really appreciate it! Thanks for reading <3

Kyprioth watched the harbor of his capital city with something akin to regret. It was the day of the Rittevon king’s birthday. The boy was pomp in his uniform of bright colors. The god sneered at the lurian regents as they watched the boy king ride his pony in a procession down through the streets of _his_ city. They were disgusting, knowing what they did yet still pretending that they cared.

Suddenly a gale of frigid air descended on him. Kyprioth hated the cold. He jumped up, about to throw a fit at whatever had cause the unholy temperature in his Isles. He shut his mouth when he saw his brother, The Black God.

“Brother, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Kyprioth asked, trying to keep his tone light. He felt fear settle in what would be considered his heart. If ‘Blackie’ was here, then there was about to be trouble.

“I am not surprised.” Said the Black God in mind speech. Kyprioth cocked his head to the side.

“By what, Brother?”

“You always did have a knack for killing children.” The Black God replied, looking down from the cloud Kyprioth had decided to watch the festivities from. Kyprioth darkened in anger.

“I do not kill children.” He said, close to a temper tantrum. He usually was these days, with tensions and the stakes so high.

“You whisper in the ears of mortals to send their family to their deaths in those waves that you control. I deem that murder, Brother. I should know.” Kyprioth stared at his brother. Finally, he groaned and asked,

“So what would you like me to do?” he growled.

“Keep those boys alive. One way or another. I do not care for mortal politics but if any of those children come to me before their time, I will reveal to our brother and sister your plans for these lands.” The Black God vanished, leaving his brother cursing eloquently. He smiled beneath his hood and went back to caring for the souls who rested within his realm. Those boys would enter his realm one day as all mortals would, but not this day.

 ***

Kyprioth dove into the sea and called to his cousin, Oinomi Wavewalker. She appeared in a whirlwind of sea foam. After the bubbles had settled, the Wavewalker nodded her colorful head.

“Why do you call, cousin?” she asked cheerily. She was a bright, lively creature. Her dress was made of all different colored shells and held together by emerald green seaweed. Her brown hair was a braided into dreadlocks that were the favored style in the Carthaki. Her rainbow colored eyes sparkled with the colors that glittered when the sun shone through sea spray.

“I need your assistance. Do the mortal mages from the shore prepare a ship killer storm?” he asked. She nodded, her usually happy face darkening with anger.

“That they do. I can do nothing to stop them, however. It would be against the rules to interfere with mortal mages in such a way.”

“Leave that to me. I shall save the mortals. However, my true favor is that I need to separate two of the boys from the family that tried to kill them.” He said. The Wavewalker nodded.

“I understand. I have a follower who would accept and raise the children as her own. Will you wipe their memories have her raise them as her own exclusively?” the Wavewalker asked, her eyes distant as she oversaw the sea through her rainbow orbs. Kyprioth shuddered, as always creeped out by her way of viewing her realm in the mortal world.

“They will remember who they are. I have a special bit of magic planned for them. They shall swear a blood oath that they will in no way try to ascend the Kyprin throne. Ever. But I shall handle that as well.” He said. The Wavewalker nodded and disappeared.

“Goodbye to you as well, cousin. So good talking to. Must do it again sometime.” He muttered to himself.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.” The Oinomi’s voice boomed in the water around him. He shot from the briny blue, mentally grumbling about eavesdropping cousins. Then he hurried off to save the children of the lurain nobility. Oh the irony.

 ***

Three days later, two young boys washed onto the shore of the distant Tortallan shore. They were cold, soaked, and half dead. One boy coughed and choked then looked over at his cousin. The other wasn’t choking. Quickly, Elsren Balitang began to pump on his younger cousin’s chest, trying to make him breathe. Suddenly, Dunveon Rittevon began to cough up mouthfuls of water. He rolled onto his knees and threw up the salty liquid onto the beach. Elsren wiped his mouth and continued to shiver, looking around. He had never seen a beach quite like this one. There were no palm trees or colorful shrieking birds flying about. And it was _cold_. He had a bad feeling they weren’t in the Isles any more. Dunevon finally rid his lungs of all the water and sat up, shivering, next to Elsren.

“Where do you reckon we are?” Dunevon asked. Elsren shrugged.

“Not the Isles, that’s for sure.” The other boy replied. Dunevon’s lip quivered.

“I want to go home. I want Taybur.” He whined. Elsren rolled his eyes, half in exasperation, half to hide the tears welling in his own eyes.

“Well, unless you can summon the royal fleet, I think we’re stuck.”

“I want Taybur.” Dunevon repeated muleishly. Elsren glared at his cousin.

“Well, _Your Highness_ ,” there was an unmistakable sneer in his voice as he addressed his cousin by his true title. “You can’t have him. So shut up.”

“How dare you-?” Dunevon began, outraged.

“I do dare. We are not in the Isles anymore and you are only my little cousin.” Elsren snarled, fed up. He was scared, angry, and missed his family desperately. Besides, the boy beside him had made it a habit to be a rude brat to him when they had been at the palace. He was tired of Dunevon’s airs and cruelty.

The other boy aimed a kick at Elsren but the young lord saw it coming. He had watched the men at arms in Tanair as they practiced hand to hand combat and knew how to deflect a kick. Quicker than Dunevon could squeak his outrage, Elsren had grabbed his ankle, twisted it so Dunevon lay flat on his stomach, and then sat on the other boy’s back. Dunevon howled and thrashed but Elsren held him fast. When the grounded boy finally stopped to breathe, Elsren said in the authoritative voice he had heard Ulasim use,

            “Enough. We are in plenty of trouble without you squalling like an infant, you pompous brat. I don’t care if you were a ‘Highness’ back in Rajmuat, you are just my cousin here. And we need to go back home before someone or something kills us.” Elsren said. He didn’t know where the words came from but was pleasantly surprised when Dunevon stilled.

            “All right.” He said. “Let me up.” Elsren slid off and let Dunevon brush himself off.

            “You really think we’re in danger?” asked the boy king, sounding much older than he had a few moments ago. Elsren nodded.

            “Yes. If we weren’t in danger at home, then we surely are here.” They sat there in silence for a moment, huddling shoulder to shoulder as the wind blew, chilling them to the bone. Their teeth chattered and finally Dunevon stood.

            “We need to get out of this wind.” He stated. Elsren, rolling his eyes at Dunevon’s dramatics, nodded and stood. At least his fellow victim had a point. They raced for the trees that lined the beach. It was warmer beneath them, but not by much.

            No sooner had they sat next to a thick tree than a woman appeared out of the brush. Both boys jumped to their feet, ready to flee. The woman smiled kindly at them.

            “My dears, you are frozen. Here,” She reached into the basket she carried and brought out a thick, warm blanket. She wrapped it around both boys. They sighed with relief as the warmth of the blanket began to thaw their numb limbs.

            “Thank you.” Elsren said quietly. Dunevon echoed him, half a beat behind. She smiled at them so kindly they smiled back.

            “You are welcome, my dear. Come, my home is warm and safe from the wind. It isn’t far.” She turned and began to walk through the brush from which she had come. The boys looked at each other for a moment before running awkwardly under the blanket to follow the woman.

 ***

            The woman led Dunevon and Elsren to a small cottage in a clearing of about 600 square feet. There were huge, towering trees that protected the little house and the garden from the sea wind. Dunevon and Elsren looked at each other before walking through the small gate in the white picket fence that surrounded the clearing.

            The woman was standing in the doorway, waiting for them. They hurried up the walk and into the house as she held open the door. They found new clothes, food and a huge fire burning in the hearth. Warmth crashed over them, so intense to their freezing bodies that it almost hurt. Their teeth began to chatter even more loudly. Quickly the young woman ushered them over to a large chair by the fire.

“Take off those wet clothes, dears. You are soaked to the bone.” She said. The boys nodded and stripped off their wet clothing, down to their loincloths. She smiled, handed them full sets of clothes, including loincloths, then turned away to prepare cocoa and soup as they removed the last of their wet clothing and quickly changed into the warm wool and flannel she had supplied. Then they looked at the chair.

“Go ahead and sit at the table, dears. You must be starved.” They sat and looked up expectantly as she brought a tray over to the small table in front of the fire. They dug into the thick stew with enthusiasm. It was an odd dish, nothing like what was served in the Isles. The spices were heavy instead of hot and the food was far more hearty than they were used too. After only one bowl, both were stuffed. The cocoa warmed their bellies along with the meat and vegetables, making them so sleepy their heads bobbed. The woman smiled as she watched them. As she took away the empty bowls, the two boys leaned against each other. When she returned, they were fast asleep. She swooped down and lifted both boys, one on each hip. They barely stirred as she carried them to the second floor of the cottage. There was a cozy loft with a large bed ready for the two, with thick warm sheets and a lovely warm comforter. The two children snuggled into the bed with contented sighs. The woman watched them sleep for a moment, a smile adorning her face, before she hurried down the stairs. She quickly did the dishes, added more wood to the fire, and then grabbed a cloak and lantern. Sending a prayer to the Goddess to keep the two little ones safe in her absence, the woman hurried out of the cottage and to the seaside. She threw a pebble into the water and called for the Wavewalker.

The beautiful goddess appeared instantly, smiling down at her.

“Are they safe now?” the goddess asked. The woman nodded vigorously. “You did well, my daughter.”

“Thank you, goddess.” She said, bowing her head. Then she asked. “Who are these boys? Why have they come to me? Should I fear slave catchers coming for them? They are obviously of Isles descent.”

“Do not fear slave catchers, but possibly assassins.” The Wavewalker warned. The woman paled. “You house the former boy king of the Copper Isles and his heir.”

“Oh my.” Whispered the woman. The Wavewalker smiled down at the woman, not much more than a girl herself.

“Do not fret my dear. Those two are believed to be dead by their families and enemies alike. A great storm was brewed by his regents’ mages on the day of the little king’s birthday. He was sailing in a ship given to him by those self same regents. The other children were saved by sailors. These two were supposedly lost to my dear brother’s realm. My cousin even created likeness of the little king, so everyone there would see a body and believe them both dead. They are safe for now. They will forget their past in the next few days so care for them as if you have always done so. They will be less vulnerable if their memories are hidden for a time, even from them. One day, though, they must return to their people, I fear. But until then, love and care for them as your own. Can you do this for me, my daughter?” asked the Wavewalker kindly. The young woman went to her knees and bowed her head.

“Yes, goddess. Thank you so much.” She said softly. The Wavewalker smiled.

“I know you have always wanted sons, though not a man who may hurt them or you. When Kyprioth asked for this favor, I immediately thought of you and your predicament.” The woman smiled up at the goddess, tears of joy on her face. Then she frowned.

“Should I move from here? Somewhere far inland where no one would search for the boys? Scanra or Tusiane? Or may I remain here, on the coast close to you and your guidance and wisdom?” there was worry in her deep brown eyes. The Wavewalker smiled once again.

“You shall stay here where I can more easily protect you.” The goddess told her servant. The woman sighed with relief. “Now go. You have trying times ahead.”

The Wavewalker rose high into the air on two foaming pillars of water before letting her form collapse into the rolling waves. The woman standing on the beach smiled as the sea foam dusted her face. Then she shivered at the cold wind gusting over the beach and hurried back to her home. The goddess was right. She had trying times ahead so she had better get some sleep while she still could.

*** 

            Back in the Copper Isles, Taybur Sibigat placed a laurel of olive branches and Empress of India Lilies on the large stone coffin of the boy king he had loved as his own son. The funeral ceremony had ended a few hours ago but Taybur had been unable to show his true grief in the face of his new king and queen. Imigane was quickly going as insane as the rest of her family while Rubinyan tried desperately to control her increasingly murderous thoughts. Taybur knew in his heart that they were responsible for his king’s death. They had paid mages to create that storm, he was sure. As he knelt by Dunevon’s lonely stone grave, Taybur swore he would seek revenge on the people who caused his death and then go on to protect his cousin, Dovesary Balitang, as she ascended the throne. He stood, bowed to the coffin that supposedly held his little boy, and walked out of the catacombs. He had a letter to send to the tricky little maidservant, Aly Homewood.


	2. Falling Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Editted: 11/11/2018

## ~Ten years later~

 

Two boys crashed through the underbrush of the forest. A rabbit hiding nearby scampered for better cover, terrified of the hunter. But these two hooligans had no interest in hunting rabbits just then. They were too busy running for their lives as well.

“I told you this was a bad idea.” The smaller blonde boy shouted at his companion, furious. “I told you that nothing good would come of provoking him. But no! You always know best. Besides, it would be a 'grand adventure'. And Mother’s out today so we had all the time in the world. Now I know why Mother leaves us alone so rarely. Because you get us into trouble like this!” The other boy laughed as he ran, trying to ignore the stitch in his side. 

As they swerved to miss a tree and came out onto the main road, the two took a moment to look back. A tree crashed to the ground and large brown bear stamped onto the road. The boys split up, one dodging into the woods on the right, the other to left. The bear looked around, confused. It sniffed the air and followed the childrens’ scent down the road. It stopped where the boys had split up and cocked its head. The boys, who had both scampered up tall, strong trees, watched the animal with amusement, biting their tunic sleeves to keep from laughing aloud. Finally, the bear bellowed its warning to the boys it no longer cared to chase not to bother it again, and then lumbered back off into the woods.

The pranksters waited for another few minutes before sliding to the ground and meeting in the center of the road. They laughed heartily at the animal’s antics and the younger one brought out the prize that they had stolen from the bear’s cave. A fresh honeycomb the size of his head was dripping in the pot they had taken from their mother’s cabinet. The thief's chest puffed like a proud peacock’s tail.

“I told you I could get it.” He told the older, shorter boy.

“Hey, who was the one who distracted the thing while you sneaked in and grabbed it? I was the one dancing a jig and playing ‘bait’ while all you had to do was slip in, grab it, and slip out. I had to pray he didn't eat me until you signalled me that it was time to see if I could run as well as dance.” He protested. The mastermind of the operation wiped his eyes, he was laughing so hard.

“That was a fantastic jig.” He commented. Then a sly look came into his eyes. “You going to dance with Linnie at the Summer Festival?” the older boy went beet red.

“What?! No!” he shouted. His companion laughed again.

“Big brother is in love.” The younger boy teased his older partner in crime. The smaller one shoved him. They were just about to wrestle when they heard a voice calling from within the forest. They looked at each other, excitement in their eyes, and began to race for home.

 

Their mother stood on the front stoop of their small cottage. It looked no different from that first frigid night 10 years ago. They hardly remembered arriving there. Didn't remember anything before their lives with the woman who had taken them in and raised them. In fact, they never seemed to think about their past at all...

The last decade had taken its toll on her. There were wisps of grey in her fair blonde hair and small wrinkles around her eyes and in her forehead. She was always quick to smile and ready with good advice and a hearty meal. She was a fantastic cook.

As the boys ran through the gate, careful to close it behind them, they noticed that she was not smiling. They stopped four feet from the step, blushing red.

“I told you.” She said quietly. They knew what was coming and took a small step back in unison. Her volume and pitch rose as she continued, “I told you to stay in the yard! What does ‘Don’t you dare go through that gate until I come home’ mean to you crack knobs?!”

“But Ma-“ the younger one started to say but his mother cut him off.

“Don’t you ‘Ma’ me. You two _know_ better! You know these woods are filled with danger. What is that?” she asked, catching sight of the pot that the younger of the two miscreants held. He smiled, thinking he had the key to turning her anger into forgiveness,

“We brought you some honey, Ma. You always say how we go through honey like water so we-“ he started to explain with enthusiasm before his companion kicked his shin to shut him up. He was about to yell at the smaller boy but realized that his mother was in no way impressed by his prize.

“You went out to get honey? And where in Tortall did you find a comb that large? The only hive of that size I know of this side of the Olorun was taken down by a large bear. So how did you happen to come by it? Was it lying on the ground wrapped in a ribbon as an early Midsummer's Day present from the Goddess?” she asked, her voice deadly quiet again. The smaller boy paled. The younger one rolled his eyes and prepared himself for one of his mother’s true rages.

“No, Ma,” He replied, resigned.

“So how on earth did you two manage to get your little paws on it?” she hissed.

“We stole it. It really wasn’t that dangerous,” The older boy came to his partner in crime's rescue at last. The younger boy looked down at him gratefully.

“YOU WHAT?! YOU WENT INTO THAT BEAR’S DEN TO STEAL A HONEYCOMB?! YOU RISKED LIFE AND LIMB FOR A SWEET?!” she had reached fury of royal proportions, her face turning red as she yelled. Both boys looked at their feet in shame. When she put it like that, they both felt more than a little foolish. The smaller one decided it was time to pull out his best weapon. It worked every time.

“We’re sorry, Ma. We really are. We just wanted to bring you something nice.” He looked up at her with huge blue eyes that shined. His pupils dilated and his lip quivered ever so slightly. She struggled to remain furious but looking into his big blue eyes, she broke.

“Oh you,” She sighed and approached her boys, wrapping both of them into a tight hug. They hugged back fiercely. She took the pot and began to lead them back into the cottage. “I must try to become immune to that puppy dog look of yours.”

“Never, Mama.” He told her impishly. She swatted the top of his head lightly. He feigned a mortal would, falling to the floor. She laughed. Then she looked up at her younger lad.

“Let me guess: this was your idea, wasn’t it, Taybur?” she asked him he nodded sheepishly. She smiled at him.

“I shouldn’t be proud but if anyone can fool and outrun a bear, it would be my sons. Go clean up for supper, both of you.” She shooed them from the kitchen and set a pot over the fire burning in the hearth. They hurried out back to the large wash tube where they scrubbed their faces, hands, necks, and arms. Just as Taybur was about to dump his smaller brother into the basin for splashing him, their mother called them in.

“So what’s for supper, Ma?” asked Taybur. She rolled her eyes.

“All that grammar I’ve taught you and you still insist on calling me ‘Ma’.” She said as she placed bowls in front of them. It held a hearty slice of chicken pot pie, made from scratch. It was one of their favorites. Next to their bowls sat a fresh loaf of bread and a pot of honey. Both boys grinned up at her upon seeing the honey.

“So you like the gift, Mother?” asked the smaller one. She flushed ever so slightly.

“No point letting it go to waste, now is there?” she said casually and turned her back to cut herself a slice of the pie. They ate in silence. Both boys had seconds. They all had thick slices of bread smothered with honey.

“Now you can make that cream you’ve been wanting to, Ma.” Said Taybur as they were cleaning up.

“What cream?” she asked absentmindedly.

“The one for Linnie’s mama. For her face so she doesn’t wrinkle too bad when she gets old.” The other boy said. She glared down at him.

“Travis!” she cried. “Linnie’s mother isn’t getting wrinkles and needs no cream. If anyone needs a cream to heal wrinkles, its me, with you two boys to raise.” Travis blushed. A sly look crossed her face. “You just want to deliver the jar of cream so you can see Linnie.”

“Mother!” Travis shrieked. Then he stomped out of the kitchen and out into the rear garden. Taybur and his mother shared conspiratorial looks and sly smirks.

“Ah, young love.” Taybur sighed wickedly. His mother swatted him with her drying towel.

“Listen to you, old man. Have you been to see Riley, lately?” she asked just as wickedly. Taybur yelped and followed his older brother out. She smiled after them and finished putting the dishes away.

 ***

As dark settled in the forest, the small family gathered in the living area of the cottage to attend to their separate work. Taybur was cleaning the hunting knives and polishing the bows to keep them limber. Travis was mending the harness they used on the donkey when his mother took the cart to sell her wares in town on market days. Meanwhile, their mother stitched the shirts and trousers they had torn doing all manner of things. They were quiet but comfortable. Taybur suddenly looked up from his work and squinted at his mother.

“Mother?” he said.

“Hmmm?” she replied, concentrating on her stitching.

“Who is our father?” he asked. Her hand jerked so hard that the tear she had been mending was twice as long as it had been originally been. Travis looked up as well. She stared at them for a few moments before replying.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t ask that question.” She said softly. “It was a foolish hope.”

“Mama?” pushed Travis with his soft voice. She smiled sadly at him and sighed.

“I do not know, my dears.” She told them. They stared at each other.

“He is not the same man?” Taybur asked, slowly getting angry. She shook her head.

“But we look so much alike.” Travis protested.

“They must have been related, then. I know that they looked very similar but I do not know who they were.” She told them and went back to her stitching. Taybur stared at her for a moment. He tried to decide if he truly wanted to ask his next question.

“I am not a whore, my dears.” Their mother said as she continued to stich. They stared at her. That had been what both of them had been thinking. “I have had two lovers in my life. They lasted only a night each. Then I realized that if I actually tried to stay with those men, my life would take the wrong path. Taybur, your father was… an aggressive man. He was rough and cruel. Travis, your father was married. But they gave me the two most beautiful gifts in the world. If I had the choice, I would do it over again in a heartbeat.” She told them, congratulating herself on her skill at lying by omission.

Both boys nodded and considered their heritage. They were not pleased but at least they knew the truth.

 ***

The next day was a market day. They helped their mother load her wares of herb packets, balms, oils, and vinegars into the cart and then cajoled the crotchety old mare into the harness. When she realized that it no longer rubbed her raw since Travis had fixed it, she submitted. They were on the main road by early morning, just as the town was beginning to wake up.

Taybur and Travis loved market days. They loved to see their town friends and get into trouble while their mother was occupied with the stall. They helped her set up the her wares and fetched breakfast from one of the vendors before running off with their friends with her strict order to stay out of trouble.

It was an especially busy day in the small port town. There was nobility visiting the lord who lived just out of the town in a small castle. Apparently, they were very important to have the town in such chaos. People ran hither thither. Servants rushed to collect items that had been requested by lord and his lady for their guests. The rumor going about was that the Prince and Princess had foreign royalty visiting. Apparently they were good friends with the lord’s son so they had chosen to stop and visit. Taybur and Travis said they would believe it when they saw it.

Around midday, a group of nobles rode down the main street on fine horses. The boys had returned to their mother to help with the stall, which was unusually busy with all the ruckus. Everyone turned to watch as the nobility road by. Hats went off all around when the people realize that it was indeed Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami riding down the main thoroughfare. They shouted blessings to the royalty that they loved. Roald was as handsome as his father with coal black hair that came from both of his parents. Shinkokami was almost as stunning as the Queen in a lovely blue riding gown.

The nobility with them were most certainly foreign royalty. They looked like the Copper Isles folk who sometimes passed through the town. The woman who rode between the Tortallans was dressed in a simple but elegant riding gown that accentuated her form. The two who rode behind her were alert and watching the crowd with observant eyes. One was a large man with a burly figure and quick brown eyes. The woman was almost an exact likeness of the Lioness. She was taller and a little thinner from lack of training to make the famed warrior's figure thicker but other than that she was the Lioness. A whisper ran through the crowd. Could that be the long lost daughter of the lady knight?

Taybur and Travis were enjoying the spectacle when they turned to look at their mother. She was dead white and looked about to faint. Quickly, Taybur pulled up a chair while Travis handed her a waterskin. She shook her head at the skin and whispered fervently,

“I want both of you to go home right now. No questions. No refusals. Out the back and down the side streets. Don’t let the nobles see you go. Now!” she hissed. Both boys stared at her for a moment. There was a hardness in her eyes they had never seen before. They nodded and grabbed their packs that were laying under the table. They were about to leave when the nobles passed the stall. Both boys paused when the man riding behind the Prince and Princess stared at them. His jaw dropped in obvious surprised. Then he yanked the arm of the woman riding next to him. She was about to scold him when she too saw the boys. Her mouth also dropped. Then the man called for a halt. Taybur and Travis didn’t waste any more time. They took off down the streets behind their stall and ran for all they were worth. They heard the clatter of hooves behind them as they were pursued. The boys raced for the woods and disappeared into the trees. They never slowed, even after they heard the sounds of curses as the horses shied and then nothing at all.

When they finally passed through the gate into the yard, they could hardly breathe. Taybur shut the gate and they both collapsed onto their backs. When they finally caught their breath the boys sat up and looked at each other.

“What in Mithros’ name was that all about?” Taybur asked aloud. Travis shrugged.

“I don’t know. Do you think Mother is all right?” he asked nervously. Taybur closed his eyes.

“I don’t know. But I think this time we are just going to have to obey orders and stay put. I feel like the stakes are higher somehow.” He told his older brother. Travis nodded, stood, and groaned.

“Gods, I ache. Lets go wash up and start supper. Mother will probably be hungry when she gets home.” He said. Taybur nodded. They continued their day as if nothing odd had happened. They acted as if their mother had sent them home to tidy up and start supper for her, not ordered them to flee.

By dark, they were fretting themselves sick. They had scrubbed the floors, the countertops, the mantle, the fireplace. They cleaned out the ashes and dumped them in the compost pile. They swept and dusted and polished and cleaned. They did the laundry, washed all the dishes, mucked the mare’s stall, and anything else they could think of to keep themselves busy. They cooked up a big pot of stew and set three loaves of bread to rise. Finally, they didn’t have anything to do to keep themselves busy. It was clear that their mother was not returning that night.

They ate the stew in silence but found that they had almost no appetite. Feeling anxious and agitated, they went up to the loft they still shared and slept fitfully.

The next day dawned clear and crisp. The sun shone and the birds sang. Travis awoke groggily. Suddenly, he was wide awake. Maybe Mother had come home in the night. He had left the fire burning in the hearth and a lantern hanging on a hook on the front stoop so she would have light to see by when she came home. He hurried down the steep stairs and fell into the kitchen. It was empty. No breakfast smells filled the room as they had done every other morning. The fire in the hearth had gone out. He check the lantern. It was dark.

“What do we do now?” asked a small voice behind him. Travis turned to stare at his little brother. For all he was fourteen, he was still young. Travis himself wanted to plop on the ground and suck his thumb but he had to stay strong for Taybur.

“We wait like Ma told us too. Maybe we shoulda listened all those times before when she told us to wait to go out until she came home. Then we’d be used to it and it wouldn’t be so hard.” Travis tried to joke. Tayburs’ face hardened.

“If those nobles hurt her…” his voice trailed off. Travis shook his head.

“Why would they? She hasn’t done anything wrong.” He said, feeling uneasy despite the confidence in his words. Taybur glared at him.

“Then why did she look like the Black God had come for her when those nobles passed? And why did she order us home like that? And why did they chase us?” Taybur asked. Then, in a quieter voice he said, “I think two of them recognized me.”

“Yeah, me too. They looked so familiar but I just can’t place them.” Travis agreed. Then they set about getting breakfast for themselves.

 ***

Back at the castle, Mistress Rachel Woodburn was stubbornly refusing to say anything about the two boys who had fled her stall in the market the day before. Nothing the nobles did could make her talk. Taybur Sibigat was on the edge of using torture when a mage answered Lord Imra’s call for assistance.

Aly was happy to see her Uncle Numi again. Numair Salmain was the most powerful mage in Tortall and her foster uncle. He had been very busy these past few years since they had last seen each other. The realm was always in need of his help as a mage and he had two energetic growing children, both of whom had inherited their mother’s ability to shape shift. Twelve year old Sarralyn was able to shape into five different animals already and eleven year old Rikash three shapes. They kept their parents and nursemaids busy.

But just then, Aly was far more interested in getting the truth out of the close-mouthed woman. She was a hard thing, to have resisted both Aly and Taybur’s questioning without giving away anything. She had stuck to the story that she had never seen the boys before that day and that they had simply wanted to escape through her stall. The red fire in Aly’s Sight, the color that signaled a lie, blazed so bright around the woman as she spoke that it left dots in Aly’s vision. Obviously, the woman knew those boys and was being closed mouth for a reason.

Taybur sighed dramatically when Numair finally entered the room where the woman was being held. They had tied her hands behind the chair but otherwise she was left mostly free. With Taybur staying so close to try and get information from her, the guards hadn’t even bothered to tie her tight.

“Finally!” the Captain of the Queen’s Guard exclaimed at the sight of Numair. “Would you please make this god’s cursed woman talk?”

“Of course, Captain.” Numair said politely. He pulled out a small vial of potion from his pocket. He began to approach the woman in the chair. She had a steely look in her eye that said he would be sorry to get any closer to her. He shook off the feeling and went to open her jaw so he could pour the truth serum down her throat. When he was right on top of her she brought her legs up with lighting speed and strength, kicking the hand holding the truth serum so hard that she not only broke the glass but also his wrist. He swore and backed away, nursing his wrist. Taybur raised his hand to slap her but was frozen in mid air but a magical force. Bronze light shimmered the length of his arm. The woman stared up at him with flinty eyes. She was not in the least spooked as he was.

“Kyprioth?” Aly asked the air, looking around suspiciously. That was the color of Kyprioth’s power in the mortal world. The god appeared next to Taybur. He smiled at the man with a sweet grin that made anyone who looked at him itch to slap it right off his face.

“Yes, my dear?” the great god turned to face his follower. She put her hands on her hip and tapped her foot.

“What is going on? Why are you interrupting the questioning of a prisoner?” Aly asked, not in the least annoyed. This was the most fun she had had in months.

“May I not interfere with the lives of mortals as I wish simply in the name of trickery?” the god asked too sweetly. Aly’s foot tapped faster. He sighed. “Fine, you caught me. This wonderful woman here is a helper of mine.”

“I am not a follower of the Trickster.” Rachel finally spoke. Kyprioth rolled his eyes.

“Fine. You are indirectly doing me a favor. I asked a favor of my dear cousin. She in turn recruited you.” He said in a slightly annoyed voice. Rachel said nothing.

“And what might that favor be?” asked Aly. Everyone in the room was staring at her in amazement. She was being very disrespectful to the god who had so toyed with her life. But then, he was the Trickster. He probably enjoyed her rudeness. He seemed to anyway.

“Let her tell you.” He pointed at Rachel. Her eyes widened but she said nothing. “Go on, my dear. We have been caught. Tell all.”

“I shall reveal nothing.” She said and waited for him to release Taybur on her like a savage dog on a meaty bone. Suddenly, a breeze of sea wind filled the small cell. The Wavewalker stood in the corner behind them all, by the door. Rachel threw herself onto the floor to bow to her goddess. Oinomi caught her and raised her to her feet, cutting the woman’s bonds as she did so. As the slight breeze hit his broken wrist, Numair found that it had suddenly been healed. The pain vanished and all that remained was a memory. Rachel bowed properly and said in a rush,

“Goddess, please forgive me. I should have been more careful. I tried to keep them safe, honestly I did. I am so sorry-“ she babbled but the Wavewalker interrupted her.

“Hush, my daughter.” She said, placing a finger to her lips. Rachel was silent immediately. “You have done well. But the time we have both dreaded is upon us. You must take them to your home now.”

“Is it really time, Goddess?” she asked in a quavering whisper. Oinomi nodded gravely. Tears filled the woman’s eyes for a moment before she blinked them away and straightened her shoulders. “Then I shall do what I must.” She said stoutly. The Wavewalker drew close and kissed the woman’s cheek.

“I am sorry it could not have lasted longer.” Then she vanished, leaving the smell of the sea behind. Rachel breathed for a moment more before turning to the room full of stunned nobles. Kyprioth was gone and Taybur was free. She stared at them with emotionless eyes before saying.

“I shall take you to the boys. We will need horses. And most likely food. I have never left them to cook all for themselves so they have probably cooked everything in the kitchen.” She told the group, then strode from the room. She followed the route out of the keep through which her captors had brought her the day before. The rest followed her, not questioning her quiet commands.

 ***

Travis and Taybur were sparring in the front yard to blow off steam when they heard the gate creak open. They sprung up from the ground to stare. Their mother walked through the gate, looking weary. They whooped with joy and started to run to her but stopped dead when people followed her into the yard. The nobles from the day before and a few more. Both boys looked at each other, then the nobles, then their mother. She could hardly manage a half smile. The man who had followed her directly dropped the sword he had been holding at her back with a clatter. He was staring at young Taybur as if he was looking at a ghost. The Copper Isles woman was staring at Travis in much the same way. All of the nobles looked struck in some way by the sight of the two. Their mother sighed and then said,

“May I introduce Dunevon Rittevon and Elsren Balitang.” The boys looked at her, wondering which of the nobles she was speaking of. The woman choked on a sob and the man took a step forward, towards the boys, but stopped when the two raised spears they had spent the morning fashioning.

“Not one more step.” Taybur growled, spear raised. The man stopped, hands up. “Who are you? What do you want with us? What have you done to my mother?”

“Ma, are you all right?” called Travis. She looked on the verge of tears. She broke away from the hold of one of the men at arms who had accompanied them and hurried to her boys, past the large man. She wrapped her arms around both boys and hugged their shoulders tight. Then hugged her back while still keeping the spears pointed at the people who had kidnapped their mother.

“Dears, put those away. They are not needful.” She told them, taking the spears from their hands and placing them on the ground to the side. Then she stepped behind them and turned to face the company staring at them. She put a hand on each boy’s shoulder. “These are your long lost boys. They have been with me for the last ten years. They have answered to the names Taybur and Travis. Taybur, your true name is Dunevon Rittevon. You used to be King of the Copper Isles before the revolution. Travis, you were his heir, Elsren Balitang.” Then she kissed the top of both of their heads. Suddenly, vague memories began to spill into their minds. Memories from a lifetime ago.

“No.” Dunevon/Taybur shook his head, turning to face his mother. There were tears streaking down her face. He was so startled he stopped speaking. He had never seen his mother cry before. Not once.

“Yes, my dear. You were a boy king. Your father was King Oron and mad as a rabid cat. Your mama died during childbirth. Your regents tried to kill you and four other boys in a mage-made storm but the gods wouldn’t allow it. The other boys were saved and returned to their families but you two were not safe to return. So you were sent to me. I had no children and desperately wished for boys to raise though I had no lover. When my goddess offered to let me raise you two as my own, I leaped at the chance.” She told her younger charge. He stared at her. She went on, “That is Taybur Sibigat. He was your chief protector when you were in the court. He made sure you were safe and cared for. He loved you as his own child. He is your true papa.” Taybur/Dunevon turned to stare at the man who was in turn staring at him. Rachel turned to her older boy who was begging her with his eyes not to tell him the truth.

She wished with all her heart she could lie about this but knew she could not. She took a breath and said,

“Travis, your birth name is Elsren Balitang. Your birth mama is Winnamine Balitang. You have three sisters, Saraiyu, Dovasary, and Petranne. Your eldest sister now lives in Carthak with her husband and children. Your middle sister is now Queen of the Copper Isles and is standing right over there. Your youngest sister is Petranne Balitang. She stands just behind your other sister and is her chief lady in waiting. Your papa was killed in an attack on your family. He was a good man and loved all of you very much. You and Dunevon are actually cousins. I did not lie to you about your fathers when you asked. Dunevon, your father was cruel and ruthless. Elsren, your papa was married and loved your mama very much. This is your true family.” She gave each boy a small shove towards their relations. They stumbled a step forward. Taybur stepped forward.

“Dunevon, do you remember me, boy?” he asked in a hoarse voice. More memory flooded back into Dunevon’s mind. Being carried close to someone’s chest and a voice talking soothingly to him as he felt sick to his stomach. Someone with this man’s voice scolding him for eating too many sweets. Someone tucking him into a bed that was far too big for him and hushing him until he had cried himself to sleep. Emotions overwhelmed him at first. Then he ran into Taybur’s strong arms and buried his face into the man’s chest.

“Papa?” he asked, in a small voice. Taybur, his eyes overflowing, held the boy close and replied,

“Yes, son. I’m here.”

That was it for those two.

 

Elsren looked at his supposed sisters. They stared back at him. Finally, Dove stepped forward.

“Do you remember us?” she asked, gesturing to her household. Elsren nodded.

“Yes.” He said but he didn’t move. Then he turned and ran into the house and up into the loft, slamming the hatch shut. Rachel sighed and began to walk towards the house. Petranne stepped in front of Dove,

“Stop right there.” She commanded. Not many knew that she was training under Fesgao to become the next Commander of the Army. The voice was one of a commander giving an unquestionable order. Rachel turned slowly.

“I am going to prepare some midday. These two must be hungry as are the rest of you. Please bring in the supplies you brought. Tra- Elsren will come down when he has had time to take everything in and simmer down. He is a just like a cat in that way.” Then she turned and walked into the cottage. By then Taybur and Dunevon were standing, watching the spectacle, Taybur with one arm about Dunevon’s shoulders.

“She’s right.” Dunevon said. Everyone turned to stare at the former king. “He will come out when he is ready and not a moment sooner. Where are those supplies?”

“Here…” a man at arms trailed off, not sure how to dress this boy. Dunevon smiled.

“I guess you should call me just Dunevon. Or Taybur. But Dunevon will be less confusing.” He smiled, boyish humor in his eyes and smile. The company relaxed and began to unload. The ladies marched into the house. Dunevon went to help unload. Taybur was about to protest but then decided there was no harm in letting the boy do some work. Any son of his could pull his own weight in a job.

*** 

Elsren sat on his bed, trying to take in all the information he had just been given. He had sisters? One of them was the Queen of the Copper Isles? How could it be?

Unwillingly, he began to remember a huge, beautiful palace. Of a townhouse where he ran with a little girl, chased by a frustrated nursemaid. Of a ship and beautiful colors. Of a beautiful girl who moved as if she were floating on air. Of another girl playing armies with him on a stone floor.

“Travis?” a voice brought him from his thoughts. He looked up at the woman he had called ‘Mother’ for the last ten years.

“What?” he asked, his voice cracking.

“How are you taking this, child?” she asked. He shook his head.

“I don’t know. I remember things I’ve never remembered before. There are people and images that I can’t place. And I’m confused…”

“Yes, having two lives can make anyone a little confused. But really, darling, your true family loves you very much. Your poor mama was in such a state after she lost you. The entire household shut down after that storm. They grieved for you bitterly. And now you suddenly appear… well, they are in as much shock as you are.” She told him. He stared up at her.

“What if they decide that I’m not good enough to be part of the royal family now?” he asked. She frowned.

“You think I taught you all those manners because I had nothing better to do then teach you and your… cousin how to bow and be proper gentleman?” she asked sharply. Elsren looked at her, smiling.

“Definitely not.”

“Exactly. And you should have seen these people trying to question me. Tried ever mind game in the book. Poor Taybur was considering torture before the gods finally intervened.”

“He what?!” Elsren jumped to his feet, furious. She chuckled.

“Sit down, dear.” Elsren did as he was told but still looked livid. “He was simply frustrated. Besides, he saw me as a kidnapper. He just wanted to get you two back.”

“I can’t decide whether that’s a good thing or not.” Elsren admitted. Rachel smiled.

“Neither can I. But what I do know is that you have family in the sitting room who haven’t seen you in 10 years.” She said softly. Elsren looked a little sheepish.

“All right. I’ll come down.”

“Good lad.” She encouraged and descended the stairs. Elsren followed her. The small living room and kitchen was crammed with people. Taybur and Dunevon were outside, discussing weapons and the combat training he had scrounged up from years of watching the men at arms train up at the lord's castle. Elsren looked at his sisters before deciding that his mother had given him the tools for this situation and he was going to use them. He approached Queen Dovesary and bowed low in the proper Copper Isles manner.

“Your Majesty.” He said formally. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around him. His eyes popped open to find his older sister was intent on squeezing him so hard he couldn’t breathe. He wrapped his arms around her in turn. Another pair of arms hugged both of them from the side. Petranne had joined in the family hug. Both women were crying. Elsren found there were tears in his eyes as well.

Aly Crow sidled up to the woman who was watching the exchange with equally tearful eyes.

“My lady.” She addressed the noble. Aly smiled at her.

“You have done the Crown of the Copper Isles a great service by taking care of their children. They have grown up into fine young men under your guidance. But now, what is going to happen?” Aly seemed to be nonchalant but Rachel knew the act well.

“My lady?” she asked.

“You know exactly what I mean. What will happen now that these families have been reunited?” Aly said flatly. Rachel sucked in a breath and said as steadily as she could.

“But of course they will go home. They will return to the Copper Isles and I shall never see them again.” She told the noble with all the bravery she could muster.

“Do you think the boys will allow that to happen?”

“Do they have a choice? Obviously Dunevon is ecstatic to be reunited with Taybur, the man I named him for. And Elsren will soon realize how dearly he has missed his true family. They have been separated for far too long.” With that, Rachel turned and began to prepare a huge midday meal. Both boys were instinctively drawn into the kitchen to help. They all flew about he kitchen with the ease of people very used to one another’s presence.

When the food was ready, everyone took their meal at a long table in the yard that the small family had kept for large gatherings such as holidays. The men at arms were nervous to eat with such grand folk but Dunevon eased their tension as he began to ask them about their friends in the castle. They both knew many of the same people and were happy to relay the gossip.

Elsren was getting along splendidly with his sisters and their household. They talked of foreign lands and cultures in great detail. Dove was surprised and excited to learn that her little brother was as interested in trade and politics as she had been at his age.

Aly watched the gathering almost as closely as Rachel did. She noticed when Rachel quietly slipped out the back door of the cottage and disappeared into the barn. The noble knew the woman needed to be alone for a little while. If she were about to lose her little ones, she would need some time to collect herself as well.

When the meal was wrapping up, both boys realized that their foster-mother was nowhere to be found. They shared a single, worried look before the stood and began to walk to the back door. Taybur stood.

“Dunevon?” he asked. The younger boy turned, a smile decorating his face.

“We’ll just be a moment.” He said and they left the room.

“Let’s clean up. Then we can make arrangements to leave.” Aly suggested in her quiet, firm way. Everyone immediately began to do as she bid. No one argued with the quiet spymaster.

 ***

The boys found Rachel grooming the mare that had given so much good service. She was speaking to the animal softly and working as if she didn’t even realize what she was doing.

“Mama?” Elsren called softly. His angel face had always greased his way with his mother in a way Dunevon had never quite been able to master. She stopped but did not turn around.

“You boys will need to start packing your belongings. Take whatever you like. I will see you off when you are ready to leave.” She said, her voice flat. Dunevon stepped forward.

“What do you mean ‘leave’? Why would we be leaving?” Dunevon asked, honestly confused. Elsren rolled his eyes.

“Tay- I mean, Dunevon, we are nobles with royal family. Of course they want us to go with them.” The older boy told his bro- cousin. Dunevon paled.

“Leave here? Where would we go?”

“The Copper Isles.” Rachel interrupted. They stared at her. That they had not thought about.

“We have to leave Tortall?” Elsren asked quietly. Rachel nodded but did not turn around.

“But I don’t want to.” Dunevon said stoutly.

“Then you and Taybur shall be separated again.” Rachel said flatly. Dunevon paled even further. Elsren shook his head.

“But the Midsummer festival…” he trailed off, thinking about the pretty village girl he had wanted to dance with.

“There will be plenty of girls and festivals in the Isles, dear.” Rachel told him. Elsren ran forward and wrapped his arms around the woman. She turned around and held him fast. They could see her eyes were red and puffy from weeping. She buried her face into Dunevon’s hair as he too hurried to wrap his arms around her. They held onto her for dear life and she clung back. These were her babies. She had raised them, nursed them when they were sick, patched them up when they injured themselves. She had always known that one day she would loose them, the goddess had made that very clear, but she had always thought about this as ‘one day’. Now that the ‘one day’ was upon her, she was distraught.

“It will be very quiet around here without you two.” She whispered quietly. Dunevon squeezed a little harder. Then he leaped back.

“You could come with us!” he exclaimed, joyous at his sudden inspiration. Elsren pulled out the puppy dog eyes once again as he stared up at her. She sighed.

“Boys, you know I can do no such thing.” She said firmly. They continued to stare at her with pleading eyes. “Your families would not welcome me, my dears.”

“Of course you are welcome.” Said a voice from the door. Dove stood there with all her learned royal certainty and airs. Petranne stood behind her, looking like one of the Rogue’s bully boys with her arms folded across her chest, the look on her face stony. Taybur was standing at ease, a hand on his sword hilt. Even in this protected grove, he was still wary for his queen’s safety.

“Your Majesty,” Rachel bowed low in the proper Copper Isles manner. Dove acknowledged her. “I know you say so out of duty but there is no need.”

“I do not say anything solely out of duty. My duty is to take care of my people, all of my people, to the best of my abilities. We are forever in your debt for what you have done for us. If my brother and cousin wish you to join our household, you are most welcome.” Queen Dovasary said regally. Rachel bowed her head out of respect but also to hide her tears.

“Might I have a night to decide, Your Majesty?” she asked quietly. Dunevon and Elsren stared at her incredulously. Dove nodded.

“Of course. We shall camp here for the night and return to the castle in the morning.” Dove declared. Taybur cleared his throat.

“Your Majesty, perhaps we should return to the castle. It may be safer than sleeping here in the open.” He said. Before Dove could say anything, Rachel broke in, sounding haughty.

“My dear commander, do you honestly believe that I do not have the best protections around my home? I have been harboring the lost king of the Copper Isles and his heir. The goddess warded this place herself. There is a reason that the gate must stay closed. Opening the gate puts a small hole in the wards, enough for one to enter. When the gate is closed, no one can see or magically sense that we are even here.” She told him. Taybur stared at her. Then he bowed his head.

“Then we shall remain here then. I shall order the men to set up camp.” He turned and went back into the house. Rachel smiled the tiniest bit.

“Very good, Commander.” She said, bowing her head respectfully. Dove was grinning.

“I’m glad someone other than Ally can argue with Taybur and not be scorched by his tongue.” She told the other woman, eyes dancing with mirth. The smile on Rachel’s lips widened ever so slightly.

“Anything to be of service, Your Majesty.” She smiled back. Then she bowed and excused herself to help the men set up a camp. There were plenty of blankets in their stores but they had not thought to bring tents. Rachel picked out the highest, driest pieces of ground and helped make room in the stable loft. When everyone had somewhere to sleep, Rachel left the cabin, a basket on her arm. The royals watched her go with curiosity. Dunevon and Elsren shrugged.

“She goes off sometimes. We don’t know where. We used to try to follow her but we always lost her. And she had ordered us not to follow her so if we ever actually caught up to her, she’d be furious anyway.” Dunevon said, lounging on the front stoop. He looked so at ease but everyone recognized the position Taybur took when he was tense but wanted to appear relaxed. His foster-son was so like him it was almost as if they were blood related.

            “She’ll be back by the morning.” Elsren piped up. He watched the gate a little anxiously, then disappeared into the loft. He needed to think about this whole leaving idea as much as his foster mother did.

***

Rachel rushed to the seaside and picked up a pebble. She threw it into the waves and wrung her hands as she waited anxiously for the goddess. After a few minutes she sat down on the blanket of oiled cloth she had brought in her basket, along with the pastries she had packed. She knew from long experience that the goddess sometimes had other things to attend to in her watery realm and would attend to her daughter when she was able. And that sometimes took a while so Rachel had learned to be patient.

Luckily, the goddess wasn’t occupied for long. Rachel had been about to sink into deep meditation when she felt the sea foam spray her face. She immediately bowed in the manner that was respectful to her goddess, kneeling with her nose touching the blanket. Another reason for the blanket. Trying to get sand off every inch of her person was very annoying.

“My daughter, you have done so well.” Said the goddess as she stepped out of the frothing waves and stood next to Rachel. She reached down and pulled the kneeling woman up.

“They want me to join them in the Copper Isles. Is it in your plan for me to join them or for me to stay here?” Rachel asked in a rush. The goddess’ smile widened.

“It is for you to decide now. You are released from my service for now. If I am needful of you, I shall let you know. I can reach you just as well in the Copper Isles as I can here. Easier actually, because they are surrounded by water.” The goddess told her. Rachel’s heart leapt.

“Then I must tell they I accept and begin to pack. We leave in the morning.” Rachel said half to herself. The goddess laughed a genuine, gleeful laugh that reverberated around the beach like ripples on a pond’s still surface. It almost sounded heartfelt, but Rachel knew the goddess couldn’t truly have a heart. Gods just didn’t. It was what made them gods.

“Go my daughter. Your work is by no means finished. Just changing. Drastically.” And then a wave came up the beach, much farther than it would have naturally, and swept the Goddess back into her realm. Rachel bowed again and repacked her basket.


End file.
